A tactile feedback module generally includes a piezoelectric unit and a circuit board electrically connected to the piezoelectric unit. However, in a reliability analysis (RA) test, when a high voltage is applied to a piezoelectric device, there may be arcing at electrical connections between the piezoelectric unit and the circuit board, resulting in no tactile feedback.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.